sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
WianaRegister
Category:Sasecurity Two meshboxes > > I've got two boxes built up here. > > > > meshbox1 1 x radio card and 1 ethernet (connected to local lan) > > meshbox2 2 x radio cards I logged in to both boxes and set the TUNNELTYPE:IP , (it was set to PPP on meshbox1 and did not exist on meshbox2) I can now do a remotemanagement from meshbox2 and I see: } If I do the same from meshbox1 I see: } Does that look ok? If I leave it a few mins and look at the wiana pages I still see Attention: 7 remote operations scheduled for meshbox1? However the pending operations for meshbox2 seem to have worked? > There shouldn't be any problems in connecting your second box > to the Internet to get the box registered (that's what I did > and it worked for me). > This is also a "feature" of the meshboxes in that you can add > as many backbone connections as you can get (redundancy etc.) > I suggest that you get the box registered then let's look at > the other problems. > A quick caveat here - none of my kit uses 2 x radio cards so > I've no practical experience with this setup but I can't see > why you should have any problems. > > meshbox1 1 x radio card and 1 ethernet (connected to local lan) > > meshbox2 2 x radio cards > > > > I've done a scratch build on both boxes from the flasher CD. > > build 1249. > > I have done a wianaregister on mesh box 1 (I assume I > > must/should also do this from meshbox2?) I am unable to do > > the same from meshbox2? I can ping internet sites from > > meshbox2 fine, so the link > > between 1 and 2 is working, and indeed 'reporter' shows the > > two meshboxes also. > > Why o why can I not register meshbox2? > I can ssh in to meshbox2 from meshbox1. If I issue remotemanagement I > get the following > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# remotemanagement > Time cached > Unknown result from wiana.org > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# > But I can ping wiana.org fine:- > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# ping wiana.org > PING wiana.org (213.219.19.68): 56 data bytes > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=0 ttl=247 time=35.314 ms > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=1 ttl=247 time=32.489 ms > 64 bytes from 213.219.19.68: icmp_seq=2 ttl=247 time=35.673 ms > --- wiana.org ping statistics --- > 3 packets transmitted, 3 packets received, 0% packet loss > round-trip min/avg/max/stddev = 32.489/34.492/35.673/1.424 ms > 10.194.213.17@meshbox:~# > There is no ethernet interface connected to this meshbox, > however the IP > of eth0 is 192.168.1.2 which > is the same as a machine on my LAN? > > Is it safe or sensible to plug a lan cable in to meshbox2 and > > register it this way, then remove it? > > Also, when I log in to wiana.org and try to manage meshbox1 > > (this is the only one which shows of course), whatever > > changes I make, they just seem to stack up, it now tells me I > > have 4 changes pending? I've tried rebooting both boxes but > > to no avail. > The changes are still pending, its almost as though the communication > with WiaNa is working in one direction.